wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Congo
Congo is a troll living with a hex over his head. He lives with his funny 'pet' (blood bonded wife Lyonessa) in Sen'jin Village. He has inner conflicts about his druidism clashing with his more savage voodoo side. What’s in a name? Pronunciation: CON-GO Congo is a region of equatorial Africa that heavily practices voodoo. They celebrate voodoo through distinctive hostile, & sometimes violent, rituals, drums and dances. The Congo Loa has been influenced by Petro. (Petro - a group of rites distinguished by the ferocious energy and earth-level practicality of their Loa, their purposes, and their ceremonies.) I thought this name was fitting for a voodoo practicing cannibal troll. Physical Description, Personality & Trivia *Congo is monstrous in appearance, he towers over most and is packed full of muscle. *His skin color varies from blue to dark blue gray depending on how often her practices the voodoo. *He carries no excess fat and is bulkier in muscle then the average jungle troll with more upper body muscle mass. This extra body mass is from working out with the tauren druids at Moonglade. *He couldn't be called handsome by any means to anyone other than his beloved pet Lyonessa who thinks he is quite yummy to look at. *He is one of the tribe’s ritual tattooist and has many designs over his body including a full sleeve that depicts a serpent rising from a violent storm surge and Lyonessa’s name scribed in bold lettering arching across his massive shoulders on his back (his friend helped him ink that.) *His eyes have always been unusual for his race; they’re the color of light electric blue. When he practices voodoo they glow, currently they glow as bright as a death knights. *He is very much a man’s man and has a potty mouth to match. He finds it hard to press his censor button when his pet is around (she doesn’t like swearing) often this results in him making up poorly disguised cuss words like ‘farka dat’ but with his accent it’s still obvious what he is saying. Also it should be noted Congo + Beer = chauvinistic foul mouthed pig, but again he tries to censor himself whenever his pet is around (which his drinking buddies find hilarious.) *Congo is a very carnal dominant troll who likes to rough up his little "little Lyon pet” wife in the sack (he likes leaving his mark.) Like some of the other Darkspear trolls he is a closet cannibal (cannibalism is outlawed) and when its sexy-time with his pet he gets his savage cannibal on and as a result ends up giving his little wife one hell of a love bite, or several. On this it should also be mentioned he loves his wife’s fat ass and will often give that a good nip whenever he gets the chance. No one other than his pet and tribe know of his cannibal history. *He is a family man and very protective and defensive over what is his, this includes his tribe, hunting grounds, spells, fishing spots and his wife’s fat ass. *Congo doesn’t exactly smell like a bouquet of roses however his pet tries hard to get him to bathe at least twice a week so depending g on the day he either smells like her sissy mageroyal soaps or more… wilderness. *He carries a hex and one of the side effects is prolonged longevity. As a result of this he doesn't celebrate his birthday or new years as it depresses him. HISTORY 'Early Years' Little is known about Congo’s childhood as the trolls do not keep extensive written histories and Congo does not speak of his past (he lives and breathes the Darkspear philosophy of ‘Live in the Future’ so does not dwell on the past.) What we do know is he was born in Zul'Gurub. He was the third born, but first son, to mother, Witch Doctor, Hark and father, Shadow Hunter, Loxx. As the first son his birth was celebrated across the tribe, blood sacrifices were made in his honour. Voodoo and cannibalism was the norm and his parents raised him in the voodoo ways and living amongst so much savagery and bloodthirst did have an effect on the young troll. Still as a young pre-teen troll Zul’Gurub was torn asunder by a massive civil war. Congo's people, the Darkspears, were driven out of Stranglethorn Vale. What is known is during this fleeing his mother Hark and his oldest sister Refijk were slaughtered by a demented necromancer. Being young, naïve and full of revenge Congo took his father’s axe and re-entered the gates of Zul’Gurub to scalp the necromancer. Laughing at the boy’s foolish attempt to kill him the necromancer placed a hex upon Congo. This hex increased his longevity, the necromancer explained that this was not a gift, no, what he wanted was for Congo to feel the same mournful pain over and over again, to allow him to age so slowly that all those he loves and will love, his family, tribe, pets and whomever he mates will die around him while he himself will still be full of life. He also delighted in telling Congo that he could not be killed by his own hands, the hex forbids it, and with that he knocked the young troll out and tossed him like a rag doll into the ocean. The next few years were a downward spiral for Congo. His tribe fished him out of the ocean but it was only a short bit of freedom before they were all trapped in bondage by the savage band of murlocs lead by the evil sea witch Zar’jira. The necromancer’s hex was already coming true as his tribe lost their leader Sen’jin and it looked like the rest of them were being picked off one by one yet Congo remined uninjured and full of youthful energy. Even when Vol’jin took over and with the help of the orcs, led by Thrall, freed the Darkspears from their impending doom and emancipated them by welcoming them into the Horde and relocating them to the new Sen’jin village, Congo could not help sinking deeper and deeper into despair. It was during this time that he did try and take his own life, numerous times in numerous horrific ways. But the hex rang true, no matter what he tried he would black out only to wake up still alive. He begged various family generations to end his life for him but since Congo was hexed the Darkspears could not sacrifice him as cannibalism requires a clean person to carry out the ritual and Congo was now considered tainted. Life moved on and eventually, with a more mature mind, so did Congo. He resolved to not get too close to anyone, he would maintain civil friendships but he would not allow anyone new to get under his skin and so he iced his heart over. As the necromancer boasted, Congo aged very slowly. It was frustrating because his mind aged faster than his body so it was hard for his tribe to listen to his wisdom when he still looked like a boy, but the older members of his tribe, those who knew of the hex (the Darkspears are highly superstitious so they did not speak of his hex often so the younger tribe members did not know about the curse) gave him their time of day and took into account what he was saying. Congo also spent more time away from Sen’jin during this phase of his life, as much as he loved Sen'jin he had to distance himself. So he travelled away from home in preference of staying in the orc capital Orgrimmar. 'Druidism' Living amongst the orcs and developing a new respect for Thrall, and Thrall’s spirituality and strength, Congo started to see merit in Thrall's lifestyle. As a result of this new spiritual awakening Congo spent more and more time around those who practiced a more natural magic. He soon developed friendships with the Tauren preferring their mythologies, histoires and understanding of the balance of wild nature magic over elemental magic the orc shamans followed. He loved reading about Cenarius and this fascination with the Cenarion Circle led him to make the dangerous journey to Nighthaven in Moonglade to enlist a druid to train him in the art. His training started off slowly as there was a whole new world of information he was learning (it was hard to get past his voodoo ways and his inner self was still the inner savage troll.) When he started druidism his looks finally started to mature, by now he was in his mid-forties and his body started to look like he was at least old enough to pursue some more adult activites. Living with the mighty tauren he ate like they ate and worked out like they did so he bulked up in muscle mass considerably. He didn’t know how drastically his looks had altered until he returned home to Sen’jin to visit a elderly friend. The girl trolls certainly noticed the change in his appearance and to everyone’s amusement, except for Congo, started to find very inventive ways to throw themselves into his path. Not wanting to get too emotionally attached but still taking time to enjoy each and every one of their advancements Congo soon developed the reputation of being a playboy and heartbreaker. This earned him popularity amongst the men of the tribe and Congo, for the first time, found himself invited to tribal hunts as well as gained him some drinking buddies to hang out with at the local taverns. He would always participate in a ritual sacrifice before he left Sen'jin but the voodoo clashed heavily with his hex and now with his druidism as well. This had a negative effect on his physical state, his eyes started to glow an unnatural light. Whenever he returned to Moonglade the druids would take note of his 'evil unnatural eyes' and try even harder to convince Congo to not pursue the voodoo (they had no idea about the cannibalism as it was banned and he didn’t want to get his tribe in trouble.) After another long stay in Sen’jin, upon returning to Moonglade, Congo’s eyes looked like spherical balls of energy instead of eyes. Druids knowing the natural healing of the earth sent Congo to Eversong Woods in search for Botanist Tyniarrel, a master in herbalism who had specific supplies that would aid in Congo’s recovery. The druids warned Congo that the Blood Elfs were still neutral and could swing either way in hostilities so avoid the larger cities if he can. 'Congo tries to tame a pet' After carefully studying some maps of the blood elf zone he decided the best plan of action was to avoid the forest troll areas all together and sail to western coast and venture to Fairbreeze village from there , Fairbreeze was the last known address of Tyniarrel. After arriving to the breathtaking beautiful land of the blood elfs Congo decided to do a little exploring before seeking Tyniarrel (after all his eyes didn’t bother him, only the druids.) He watched the elfs from a far and became enthralled by them. They were so little and pink and pretty, he thought they looked so warm he just wanted to pat one like a pet, in fact he wondered how civilised their culture was and if one would take offence if he asked them if he could keep one as a pet. After spending a few weeks enjoying their food and observing their ways (they would definitely take great offence to his desire to make one his pet) he decided it was time to search this Tyniarrel. On the day he choose to seek out Fairbreeze Village something in the bushes grabbed his attention. He heard to softest hip cupping sound, it was quite odd. Not quite knowing what was making the sound he quietly stalked it out, only to discover a tiny petite little pink blood elf balling his eyes out and hic-cupping when trying to take a breath. This was the first time he saw a child blood elf, he never knew they got so small nor that they grew hair that dark (it was like black but blue as well, up until that point he only saw blood elfs with blonde hair and he thought they all had the same colour.) When he walked up to it he made a sound at the back of his throat to announce he had arrived to help but the boy was too caught up in its crying that he never heard him. Not really knowing what to say next he reached down and picked it up thinking that might shut the boy up. The boy weighed less than a baby boar! It also smelled…. pretty?! Like flowers (which was odd for a boy to smell like.) While he was noticing that he also noticed the blood elf went very very still in his arms. When the little thing looked up at him, he was struck by two things the first was the boy wasn’t a boy at all but a little girl the next was the girl had to most majestic blue-green colored eyes. They were huge, framed by the thickest blue-black lashes and looked to be full of spinal chilling fear. A little annoyed at himself for scaring the girl he held her closer and higher up his chest to offer some sort of comfort and warmth (she was so cold, how long was she out here for and damn it all where were her parents?!) Then she said something, it was musical but said so quickly and quietly he missed it, especially how his knowledge of her language was so limited, then the scent of her blood distracted him. It smelted so syrupy it carried a perfume of its own. He thought he muttered to her that her hair made her look like a boy but he was too enchanted with that smell to really care. After a quick search he noticed her hands were badly cut… the moron she was hurt! That was what she was trying to tell him and he felt like a complete tool for not noticing earlier…. Wait, why should he care? He has spent a lifetime not caring about others yet in an instance this soft little bit of pink is making him care? The realisation that this tiny elf was breaking down all his icy barriers he erected to keep people out of his heart he decided the quickest thing to do was to stop her bleeding palms and to get her back to his own kind ASAP so he can just walk away and never return to this wretched zone. Having an almost limitless knowledge of cures for bleeding bits, thanks to his voodoo. He knew she wasn’t dying so he could heal her on the spot, unfortunately he also knew the power of his voodoo enriched blood would speed her healing and ease her pain and that was the only thing he had on him to help her. There was just one problem, the voodoo practitioners only blood-healed those in their families because having someone drink their blood would binds them emotionally for ever, they would feel all their deep feelings, be able to find them anywhere on the planet, so they made sure only those they already cared for got treatment this way. Looking at the injured pet thing he let that seed of thought grow into a mighty tree of resolve, damn it all, he wanted to keep this little thing as his pet! Besides he would obviously look after it more than it's moronic parents sow hat harm would it be to blood-heal her?! Without giving it a second thought he pricked his finger and once enough of his blood had swelled on the digit he feed it to his little pet. After the initial shock of feeling someone else feelings so deeply he took a deep breath and felt her missing her parents and also her feeling sorry for venturing too far from home, with a heavy sigh he knew he couldn’t keep her as a pet is she still wanted her parents so he had to return her to her kennel...err...home. He tried to get her to speak but he could sense she was still shy and very wary around him so he just got her to promise him that she would never tell another soul she drank some trolls blood to heal her. After his pet swore on her life, and meant it (he felt her mean it) he took her back to an inn near Silvermoon City where she gave him her pretty shiny little necklace as a thank you gift. Sensing that she really loved the necklace but wanted him to have it to remember her by he accepted the gift. The necklace was as pretty as his pet and he thought it would be a nice trinket to remember his first blood-healing so he secured it around his wrist. After clipping it around his wrist and staring down at his pet who he hated leaving he turned away and left the zone altogether, never actually having found the herbalist but desperate to put as much room between these recent events. 'Bloodsworn: Lyonessa' Years went by and Congo threw himself into druidism with a new found energy. He soon excelled in shape-shifting and found he suited feral combat the best (it allowed him to balance his naturally savage side with druidism.) With regards to the pet he left behind that day, at first he didn't give her a second thought but through habit he soon started to 'tapped' into his little pet’s feelings more and more. He knew she was growing up by the emotions she was allowing herself to feel. He knew when she lost her family (he was well aware of what that mournful grieving felt like first-hand) and he could feel her developing into a real free spirit which enchanted him. It was a blistering hot summer's day when something inside him snapped, he couldn't place a name to the feeling yet but for what ever reason he had to go find his pet. At first when he found her as a child he had no lusty feelings towards her, or any romantic future plans, she just got to him and so he started to care for her. However feeling all her feelings, all her teenage feelings and now her womanhood feelings his adoration for her shifted in a whole new direction. He was becoming obsessed about her! It was mental especially since he knew she probably had forgotten about him years ago. As she matured he tried to keep his distance (though deep down he knew he was waiting for something new to shift in her emotions and when it did he was going to chase after her.) It wasn’t until he felt her reckless abandonment of her own welfare on that hot summer's day that he felt it was time to visit her. Shifting into his cat form he honed onto her location like he was a beacon and went after her. It took a few weeks but eventually he found her deep in the Ghostlands, living with those mongrel forest trolls! He could not effing believe it however on closer inspection he was relieved to see she was not a part of the forest tribe, more than anything she looked like a squatter. He thought she looked too thin, but my gods she looked gorgeous. Not wanting to start any fights (as much as he wanted to rip the throats out of every single one of those forest trolls who dared sneer in her direction) he stalked her from the bushes. Happy to see she spent more time in the wild then in the company of his enemy he kept watch, waiting for the chance to get close to her again. It was stalking, who was he kidding, his inner self always made him so guilty for watching her this way. His self conscious always wanted to have a argument right when he wanted to watch her bathe. By the Gods! when she did go to the local swimming hole to bathe he wanted to de-root every tree between him and his woman pet and just overwhelm her with him but he just turned his back and like a good boy waited. It wasn’t long until he noticed she was tracking something so he hung back and followed at a distance, always wanting to go up to her but at the sametime never quite finding the right time to do so. He thought she wasn't very good at stalking her prey because she kept doubling up on her self, forcing him to double bck so she wouldn't find him. It took a fortnight of them playing this cat and mouse game until he noticed the prey she was tracking was him! She and her giant duskstalker (that thing was huge) had been tracking something, he didn’t know what and didn’t care, but it wasn’t until he noticed his own darn feral cat printswas what she was tracking! Changing his opinion of her skills right away he thought she truly was, in fact, a brilliant tracker; he’d have to be more careful. After spending half a day covering his tracks he was exhausted so he found a nice warm rock in the sun and took a nap. The arrow came out of now where and hurt like a mother. It was his pet and she shot him!! Something was niggling at his sense, if his thigh didn’t feel like it was on fire he would have laughed, what he could sense was his plucky pet taming spell! She was trying to tame him, HIM, HA! ''Trying to stand the pain shot through him and he let out a large groan, it was like a magnet because after the groan he felt her instantly near him, unfortunately for him she still thought he was an animal and in great pain. He now felt her hands on his fur, gods it was more painful not to pounce on her! It wasn’t until he peaked up at her and noticed she had spotted her little necklace around his paw that he decided the game was up and started to shift back. She almost passed out, good she should be rattled she shot him he thought smugly. ''‘I can’na believe ya shot at me pet’ '' ...Whoa she looked like she was about to faint, but then his pretty pet reached out for him! Ho-boy, it’s about time they get their sexy-time on, only no, she PINCHES him instead. He roared in outrage, how dare she shoot him then pinch him! But his roar snapped her out of whatever trance she was in and then she spoke to him. Well it sounded like she said hello, I can’t believe I shot you either, are you hurt and what can I do all at once, he even thinks she might have asked in that sexy voice if he remembered her, is she kidding?! He’s just been thinking about her every bloody day. When she innocently asked how she can help he got a devil of an idea in his head, it’s time his pet got as shaken as he is was, and in great detail he explained to his pet what she can do to ease his pain. After witnessing her blush so ferociously he had to quickly flick his gaze to the nearby shrubbery to see if they caught alight, she primly tells him that’s ''so not going to happen and to choose something else or she is leaving… the 'ell she is! 'Fait Accompli' Knowing the this time, now, was the time, he told her to cut her finger and offer her blood to him for healing. Of course this was a load of bull, he wanted her with him until the day she dies so by fair or foul means he would make that so! Blood bonding is the most powerful connection between two souls, it’s not like a simple marriage where the other can escape once they get bored or if their eye strays, a blood bond fuses two souls together, for an eternity they would be together, if one dies their spirit would always return to the living, never leaving and waiting until they could join them on the next spirital realm. With his hex Congo never wanted to put a mate through marriage let alone blood bonding but blood elfs live for hundreds of years and it’s not like he is immortal, just ageing slowly, maybe by the end of his days she would still be around. With his mind set and her bloody finger in front of him he reached down and sucked while his eyes shone the single word – forever. Once he swallowed her blood the both toppled over, like someone had king punched them in their stomachs. After a few minutes, watching her and knowing she was starting to feel what he was feeling (which at this moment was a hefty amount of carnal lust) she stared up at him and he gave her the wickedest grin and said... ‘''me be thankin’ ya pet but I 'tink yer better be getting’ over ere and be kissing me better wife!"'' After the intinal shock that he wedded them the way he did he helped pack up whatever she owned, which wasn't much and moved her to his home in Sen’jin. Current Life at Sen'jin Congo and his Lyon-pet are learning their class skills together. Unlike Lyonessa Congo is still a long time away from mastering his feral druid skills (Lyonessa still has a while to go before she becomes a beast master but is closer to her goal.) They both love hanging out in Sen'jin, Congo feels more at home there now he has his pet around and even though his tribe regard his pet as a little weird they have accepted that she is his and so a distant ''part of the tribe. Congo is fascinated with guilds, he wants his pet to have one but she is being rather stubborn about the chosen names he has picked out so far (which include guild names like etc..... pfft women!) He himself could care less about being in a guild but he thinks it's a fun gift to give his non social pet. ''Speaking of pets, matching snake companion pets would be awesome!! He purchased a giant orange raptor (because it had pretty black inky feathers that reminded him of his pet's hair,) for his little plump wife. The fact his pet doesn't ride raptors that well and this Orange raptor is a such beast it carries the name Badassador, brings much joy into Congo's life when he watches her trying to ride it. Stories & Pictures W.I.P Category:Troll Category:Horde Category:Horde Druid Category:Druid Category:2013